Team Building Exercises
by KagamiRose
Summary: H scenes will contain WhiteRose Bumblebee Ladybug StrawberrySunrise Freezerburn Monochrome Arkos Renora and Crosshares. This is a series of oneshots loosely linked to my other story. Rated M for sex. My main team RWBY pairings are WhiteRose and Bumblebee, however these are one shots so whats in the chapters depends on how deep in the gutter my mind is at the time when writing.


**White Rose**

"Mmmmm," Weiss moaned as she woke up to her favorite activity of the day.

Ruby was kissing her. Her tongue was sliding into and out of the half asleep girl's mouth. After a few seconds she pulled away with a pleased smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful," Ruby said offering Weiss something in her hand.

It was a cup of coffee, and from the way it smelled it was incredibly strong. Sipping the hot liquid Weiss looked at her adorable girlfriend, this was that expensive stuff that team RWBY and team DRCK (drake) had brought back from their last away mission, and then she jolted fully awake and spun to look at the beds across the room.

"Your cute when you're worried," Ruby said with a smile, "They won't be back until later remember, they have to prepare for that hot spring trip Yang won us, we leave tomorrow with everyone else."

"Oh yeah, it's a vacation," Weiss said.

"Yeah, so after breakfast we're gonna get ready, it shouldn't take us very long, we have everything right here unlike those two. I know team JNPR will be ready thanks to Pyrrha and Ren, CFVY is pretty much filled with reliable people, and DRCK has Kagami and Crystal in it so we don't have to worry about them," Ruby replied, smiling innocently, "We'll be by ourselves today, I asked the others but they all said they had to pack. Out of curiosity, who did you invite to come? I know Blake invited her mom, and dad, and Yang invited our dad."

"I invited Winter," Weiss replied as she carefully sipped the coffee so she didn't burn her mouth on the hot liquid.

"I thought you had, that might be bad," Ruby said with a worried smile, "I invited my uncle Qrow."

Weiss looked at her beautiful girlfriend, only mildly noting what she had said, in the past two years she had grown more than a foot, making her the tallest person in the academy next to Kagami. Her hair was now down to the small of her back. She had also started wearing heels, the kind you could kill a man with. To top that off after Yang introduced them to the Malachite sisters she had equipped both her high heeled boots with armor and guns similar to Ember Celica. She had also started developing a larger sense of fashion after getting to know Coco and had started to wear fancier clothes, her knew favorite was a combat dress that fell to her knees with a slit in the side and a stylish long coat. And damn did it look fine on her, it left just enough of her beautiful legs exposed and had just enough off the top, and when she leaned against Weiss just right she got a perfect view, it was like she wanted to make Weiss scream in frustration while they were in public.

* * *

Ruby had been kissing her and flirting shamelessly all through breakfast. As the cold water rolled down her body she shivered. She was really glad that she had gotten into the shower when she had, she needed to have a nice cold shower before they went into town. It would have been hard to stay focused if she was aroused all day. Suddenly she felt soft hands sliding over her smooth skin. Everywhere the hands caressed her she felt goosebumps appear on her skin, and then she felt soft lips kissing her trembling back before working up her shoulder and then onto her neck.

"AGHH, Ruby, NGH, what are you doing," Weiss gasped out as Ruby began to nibble on her earlobe?

"Just skipping the trip into town and getting to what I planned for later tonight," Ruby whispered into her ear before she went back to nibbling.

Weiss gasped again as she felt Ruby's right hand slip up and grab her breast and her left slip down and began to slide along her pussies lips. As one of Ruby's fingers slipped inside her pussy Weiss covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from crying out. Ruby pushed her against the wall and began to knead her breast and slip her fingers in and out of her slit. Weiss could feel her body heating up as Ruby slid another finger, and then a third, into her drenched pussy. Removing her hand from her mouth Weiss reached behind her and pulled Ruby's face forward and into a kiss. She didn't know when, but Ruby had turned the water from cold to hot, filling the bathroom with steam in the process.

As Weiss deepened the kiss Ruby felt the smaller woman begin to shudder as her orgasm began to wash over her. Her pussy tightened around Ruby's fingers and her body began to spasm. Ruby allowed Weiss to slide down the wall to her knees.

"Ruby, your so mean," Weiss gasped out as she looked over her shoulder, her cheeks covered in a deep blush.

"Your so cute when you cum," Ruby said as she slid her fingers out of her lovers pussy and brought them up to her lips.

After licking of one of her fingers she gave Weiss a sultry look and pressed her fingers against Weiss's lips, "Go on, try your love juices."

Weiss, blushed deeper for a second before opening her mouth and sucking on Ruby's fingers. This was the first time that she had been the one to take the lead, normally she let Weiss take charge because she knew that deep down Weiss still resented the fact that she wasn't team RWBY's leader, but she could tell Weiss was really enjoying herself, more than when she took the lead.

"Weiss, do you like being dominated?" Ruby asked as she slipped her fingers out of the girls mouth and down to her breasts, which she began t gently kneed.

"Wa-, N-no you dunce," Weiss stuttered out as her entire face burned red.

"Really?" Ruby asked again before pinching Weiss's nipples, earning a scream of pleasure from the girl, and whispering in her ear, "Lean against the wall and stick your butt into the air!"

Weiss didn't say or do anything for few seconds. Ruby was worried that she had gone too far, but then Weiss shifted and got into the position she had been told to take.

"L-like this," Weiss asked as she looked over her shoulder at Ruby?

"Just like that," Ruby breathed out as she admired Weiss's body.

Her fair skin glistened with water and sweat. She had her chest pressed against the tiled wall, without the bandages she normally wore their size was just right for Ruby's hands, and her perfect ass was out, exposing her most intimate parts. Her pussy juices were flowing down her legs and mixing with the water. Ruby reached forward and slid her fingers along Weiss's pussy lip before inserting them again. This time though she didn't stop at just three fingers, she pushed her fourth finger in, and then she curled her hand into a fist. Weiss cried out, first in shock then in pleasure.

"Oh, it's not like you not to be worried about someone hearing you," Ruby said as she slid her fist into and out of Weiss, "Not that you need to worry, I wasn't the only one to think of playing in the shower."

Other voices could be heard crying out in pleasure from both the bathroom on the other side of the wall and above their heads, Ruby continued as she fisted Weiss's pussy, "Sounds like Kagami and Rose are enjoying themselves, and judging from those cries I hear above us, so are Coco and Velvet"

Weiss couldn't answer though. All she could do was moan and cry out in ecstasy as Ruby pleasured her. With her free hand Ruby began to play with her own pussy. As Weiss's cries continued to grow louder Ruby felt her clit getting hot. Weiss's pussy tightened around her arm and she collapsed into a spasming, shivering mess.

Ruby crawled over her lover, "Did you enjoy that love?"

"Nnnnngh," Weiss moaned as she rolled over to face Ruby who leaned down and kissed the twitching girl.

Sticking her tongue into her lovers mouth Ruby lay down on top of her. As Weiss came down from her climax she tried to wrestle control of the tongue battle but Ruby wasn't about to allow her. Pulling back she crawled forward and straddled Weiss.

"It's not fair that you get all the fun," Ruby said as she pushed her hips into Weiss face, "Pleasure me."

Almost immediately Ruby felt Weiss's hot tongue slip inside of her. Gasping she grabbed the shelf in front of her for support. Weiss was like magic with her tongue, which wasn't far off as she was using magic to stimulate Ruby. The dust coursing through her veins allowed her to use magic without Myrtenaster, and she used it to its full effectiveness to push Ruby to her limit, lightning coursed through her, then Weiss's tongue heated up as she began to manipulate Ruby's core muscles. Ruby screamed Weiss's name as she climaxed, her back arched and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. As she came down Weiss gently lapped up her juices. Ruby panted as she pressed her forehead against the wall, her body shivering as her body relaxed.

"Weiss, let's go to the bed. I want to make you scream more," Ruby said as she slid off of Weiss's face and sat on the ground next to her lover.

"Alright," Weiss panted submissively, her eyes filled with anticipation.

* * *

 **I'm sorry to those of you who read the original post, I uploaded the wrong file. This is the version I meant to upload. I have gotten several reviews where people complained about the tags I posted, those will not change and they are not incorrect. These will mostly focus on Ruby+Weiss, Blake+Yang, Coco+Velvet, Pyrrah+Jaune, and Ren+Nora. However I may write a chapter where Team RWBY has an orgy, or one where Yang and Ruby, go down on Blake, or one where they go down on Weiss, together. I may have a chapter where Weiss and Blake have sex, or where Ruby and Yang have sex, or where Blake and Ruby dominate Weiss, or where all three go dominatrix on Yang, etc. I may even write one where all of the above pairings have sex at once, because hot spring shenanigans are fun and I'm a perv. Ruby and Weiss ARE in a committed relationship in my story and so are Blake and Yang, however these are one-shots, not all of them will link in to my other story.** **Don't whine to me about it being wrong, it isn't.** **I tagged it that way because a majority of the chapters I am going to write are going to be about those two pairings. Also from personal experience people tend to look for certain couples when they look for smut so these are more likely to get viewed from having the WhiteRose tag than the team RWBY tag. All the chapter names will be labeled as the couple/s contained within, so nobody will be surprised by whats contained within. If your going to review, please offer suggestions to ways I can improve in the future, do not complain about the tags I used to submit this story on the sight.**

 **Sin with a Grim 3;D**

 **P.S. that does not mean post something stupid about the tags being wrong, your review will be removed  
**


End file.
